


a notebook and three cats

by klari19



Series: CaPri Week 2016 [1]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: (or at least it s supposed to be), Damen is too curious for his own good, Fluff, Funny, Laurent has the cutest vision of, M/M, Plans For The Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klari19/pseuds/klari19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurent has been taking too many notes. Damen wants to know what they're about even thought Laurent doesn't want to tell him. But Damen wants to know, must know, and will know. Although what he discovers is highly unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a notebook and three cats

**Author's Note:**

> For [Captive Prince Week 2016](http://cp-week.tumblr.com/), Day 1 - ~~Memories or~~ Prostects.
> 
> Hope this little thing is enjoyable! I'm a little nervous because it's the first time I've ever written Lamen, so feedback and critics would be greatly appreciated ;w; Posted to my CaPri side-blog, [a-kielon](http://a-kielon.tumblr.com/).

Lately Laurent has been carrying a small notebook everywhere in the palace with him, writing notes into it every once in a while, whenever an idea sprouts in his head. It can happen at any given moment, Dames has noticed, and without any anticipation whatsoever. He stops in the middle of the hallway, his counselors walking a few steps ahead of him before they notice they’ve left him behind, scribbling furiously. He wakes up in the middle of the night, using Damen’s chest or back as a support for his notebook when he writes. He halts on his horse, _right_ _in the middle of a hunt_ , and takes all his time to pour his mind down onto the paper.

Damen hasn’t asked, though, what the deal is about. But he’s curious, very much curious to know. Especially because Laurent keeps the notebook on him at all times and doesn’t let anyone so much as _touch_ it.

A whole week passes until Damen can find the perfect opportunity to sate his curiosity. It’s a whole week of seeing Laurent write countless notes into his notebook every single day. A whole week of Damen trying to hint to Laurent that he wishes to be included in his secrecy. A whole week of Laurent scrunching his nose at him and telling him, _“No, there is no need for anyone to know about this.”_

Finally, though, Damen’s lucky day arrives.

Free from his counselors for the rest of the day, Damen pads through the corridor adjacent to the inner garden of the palace towards his and Laurent’s room. His eyes drift to his left as he walks, gazing at the beautiful plants in the garden absentmindedly until he catches glimpse of a golden flash.

Laurent is sitting on one of the low white marble benches, writing without taking a care of his surroundings. A stone path winds between the exotic plants, leading directly behind Laurent’s seat. Damen thinks, _This is it._

Laurent hasn’t seen him, still scribbling with his head down, but Damen takes his precautions and crouches down. He half-crawls until he reaches the entrance of the path into the garden, then walks into it as slowly and as silently as he can manage. The thought crosses Damen’s mind to pick up the fallen branch of a small tree and use it to cover himself. He thinks about it seriously for a second, but abandons the idea when he realizes that he’ll have to get very clause to Laurent if he wants to read over his shoulder, and that in that moment only being invisible would save him from being discovered.

Damen’s heart rate is shooting through the ceiling when he finally reaches the space behind Laurent. He draws in a silent breath and holds it while he leans over Laurent’s shoulder cautiously—only to be horrified by discovering that his shadow is casting over Laurent and his notebook.

In a blur, Laurent is up and away from the bench, cradling his notebook in a protective manner against his chest, one hand drawn before him in defense. Laurent frowns and narrows his eyes while he studies Damen. There’s something akin to panic, but not quite like it, in his otherwise cold gaze.

Too shaken to even move, Damen stares at him wide-eyed and jaw-slacked.

After a beat of silence, Laurent speaks up, “What did you read?” His tone does almost a perfect job at concealing Laurent’s urgency.

Damen gulps. “Um.”

Laurent stomps towards him, and Damen can feel sweat trickle down his back as he watches Laurent approach and climb on the low bench to be mostly eye-level with him. He’s more than eye-level with Damen now, and Damen has to crane his neck back a little to look at Laurent before him.

“What. Did. You. Read.”

Damen knows better than to lie to Laurent when he looks as uneasy-slash-angry as this.

“I-it said ‘adopt three cats together’…” Damen stutters.

He’s more than surprised when he sees Laurent’s cheeks flush red instantly. Laurent doesn’t tear his eyes away from Damen’s though, and continues to gaze down hard at him, although his expression no longer looks as scary as it was a moment ago.

Damen doesn’t know for how long they remain like that, but he does take note that, over time, Laurent’s posture turns from severe to a slight hunch. His eyes, too, don’t shoot daggers anymore. Finally, Laurent looks away from Damen, eyebrows drawn down and pouting lightly. Damen frowns.

“Hey, are you okay?” Damen brings a hand up to brush Laurent’s hair away from his cheek, stroking the smooth skin affectionately. Instead of pulling away, Laurent leans into the touch. Still, Damen wants to apologize. “I’m sorry. I was too curious and I overstepped.”

Laurent hums and his pout grows. (He looks so much like a child. Damen wants to smile so hard, but he knows now’s probably not the time for that.) It takes a moment for him to speak.

“I wanted this to be a surprise…” he whispers, bringing his gaze back down to Damen.

“A surprise?”

This time, it takes Laurent a longer amount of time to muster the strength to speak the words. “Those are… my incredibly dumb plans for the future.” He pauses for a breath, then adds, “With you.” His cheeks are now dark red, the skin incredibly warm against Damen’s hand. Damen feels himself blush, too.

“Well, to be honest…” Damen begins, now carding his fingers delicately into Laurent’s hair, standing on his tiptoes and tugging Laurent down slightly so that their noses touch. “Taking care of cats with you sounds like the best thing in the world.”

Laurent smiles then, gleeful and sincere. “It does?” he asks in a whisper. His arms are wound around Damen’s neck, the notebook resting against Damen’s shoulder behind his back.

“Absolutely.” Just a breath. And then their lips touch.

It’s a soft, warm kiss. One where the lips touch but barely budge, transmitting a more powerful and intricate feeling through the delicate contact. Their breaths mingle together and tickle each other’s cheeks, warming their skin up further.

When they pull away Damen chases after Laurent’s lips—it has become his second nature by now. Laurent chuckles gently at that, and presses their foreheads together. They remain in silence for a while after that, diving into each other’s eyes as they smile.

“Now I kind of want to know what other dumb things you want to do with me,” Damen murmurs after a moment.

He hadn’t expected Laurent to actually smack him with the notebook.


End file.
